


Insert Good Sequel Title Here

by TooManyDucks



Category: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)
Genre: Again idk it's just a theory, Alternate Universe - Before & After, Alternate Universe - Human, And Now For Something Completely Different, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Headcanons from Tumblr, How Do I Tag, It's For a Case, Kirby Has a Heart, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Radio is so gay he'd scream it from the mountaintops, Toaster is a child which is why he sounds so feminine, Violence Against Toasters, a game- nah I'm kidding, idk - Freeform, the struggle is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: *just watched the movie again in like 10 years :0*Just a little something I wanted to do for the holidays, just because-Basically the appliances meet someone new, then they become human one day and try to adjust.





	Insert Good Sequel Title Here

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom (which I'm sure is 99% dead at this point) don't judge me I needed the nostalgia :|

As a young child, Chris (currently Rob's girlfriend) was still a tomboy, but still enjoyed some feminine things as well, one in particular was a battery operated music box/Christmas ornament (// I don't know what they're actually called) in the shape of a young ballerina girl with rather vivid details. When Chris was sick or just feeling down in general, just hearing the tune from it would make her feel a lot better. But over time, she grew to be interested in new things, and completely ended up forgetting about her once favorite nightstand object (or Marie, as said on the box when Chris first received her).

A few years later, when Chris moved in with her new boyfriend, Rob, that all changed. After looking through some of her old things, Chris found Marie, but most of her color was faded and she was barely functional. "Huh, would ya look at that.. I used to play with this a lot when I was a kid! But now she barely works and her color's just terrible..." Chris remarked as she carefully took the ornament out of the box. "Maybe I can fix her? A new paint job and some fixing up wouldn't hurt to try." Rob agreed to help fix the one other thing that was a major part in Chris' childhood.

-2 hours later-

"There, try it out." Rob said once he was finished. Eagerly, Chris pushed the small button on the ornament and it began to play the familiar tune of Waltz of the Reed Pipes from a ballet called The Nutcracker. It sounded much better now, and the color was much more appealing too. "Oh, Rob you're the best..! It's just like how I remember it too.." Chris said softly as she hung the ornament carefully on the lowest branch of the tree. "I figured, but it's what I do." Rob said modestly.

A little while later after Rob and Chris had gone to bed, it was now safe for the appliances to move around freely, admiring the fully decorated tree in front of them. "Ahh..~ Just like old times innit?" Radio sighed blissfully. The others just had to agree, since it'd felt like forever since they had a proper Christmas with the master, and now their new mistress too. One thing was still confusing though, why was that ornament still playing music? Nonetheless, it did get the attention of the others. 

"Who's she?" "I dunno." "She sure is pretty.." As the appliances were busy chattering, it took some time for them to notice the small ornament moving and looking around, when they did however, they were definitely surprised.


End file.
